Overlord: Continental War
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: AU A letter from the Slane Theocracy arrives to all the human countries of the continent, an emergency meeting is organized and an ancient being will be awoken from his slumber! T for now and NO OC
1. Prologue

"Him" Speech

'Overlord' Thought

[Grasp heart] Magic

(True death) Silent magic

{Momonga} Change of POV or location

 **Hi everyone, this is just an idea that i had so i'm here to write it, this will not be updated very often since i'm busy with my main story 'True evil upon Remnant'' for this first chapter i would like to see a lot of reviews to see what you think and if you would support it, well then let's begin!**

Prologue

{Re-Estize royal palace}

All the guests entered in the meeting room where King Ranpossa III, the Golden Princess Renner, Climb, Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff were waiting.

"Good evening to all of you and thank you for coming, you may take a seat so we can begin the meeting."

Said King Ranpossa, the first to move was Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix ruler of the Baharuth Empire, he sat on Ranpossa's left followed by his four knights and Fluder Paradyne.

The next to move was Draudillon Oriculus Quenn of the Dragon Kingdom, she was currently in her loli form and was followed by her advisor Roman Redbeard and Cerebrate leader of Crystal Tear; she sat on Ranpossa's right.

The last to seat was Calca Bessarez Queen of the Holy Kingdom, she was followed by her older brother Caspond Bessarez and Remedios Custodio the Strongest Paladin of the Holy Kingdom; she sat in front of Ranpossa.

"Shall we begin?"

Asked the king and all the other rulers nodded.

"Please Gazef begin."

The king said and Gazef began to read.

"This is a message from the Slane Theocracy to King Ranpossa III, ruler of the Re-Estize Kingdom: after years of struggling we have come to the conclusion that the best way to deal with the blasphemous Dragon Lords is to unite all the countries of the continent under our banner, here we ask you to step down from your position and surrender to the Theocracy, if you refuse this letter count as a declaration of war.

Waiting for your reply, The Six Cardinals."

Gazef concluded.

"I think similar messages arrived to all of you."

Said Ranpossa, once more all the rulers nodded.

"I called you here to comunicate you that my answer is no, and you probably share it with me."

Said Ranpossa dead serious.

"Indeed, i would like to remain the ruler of my country."

Said politely Jircniv but with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"I agree with Jircniv-dono, even if my country is small and quite weak currently i will not accept this humiliation."

Spoke Draudillon, her voice sweet but full of pride.

"I agree with you all, taking in account all the things that happened between the Theocracy and my country the only thought of surrender without a fight disgust me."

Said Calca clearly disgusted from the idea, Ranpossa took a deep breath.

"Taking in account all your answers i would like to propose to you all a temporary alliance, so we will be able to take care of the problem; what do you think Jircniv-dono, Draudillon-dono, Calca-dono?"

Ranpossa asked.

"Even taking in account all the problems our two countries had with each other in the past i wouldn't mind a temporary alliance, the Theocracy have to be punished for their arrogance."

Jircniv said the previous politeness completely gone from his tone.

"My country would gladly accept your offer Ranpossa-dono."

Said Draudillon with a large smile on her face.

"Even if we accept your offer Ranpossa-dono, can we really win against the Theocracy?"

All the rulers turned toward Calca as those words left her mouth.

"What do you mean Calca-dono?"

Asked Draudillon.

"I know the Theocracy is strong but even them cannot oppose all of us united."

Said Jircniv, Calca sighed.

"The informations i will share with you here are highly classified and i hope you will not spread them."

Calca began, all of them nodded.

"The Theocracy possess artifacts and equipment that has been passed to them by their Six Great Gods, some of this items possess the power to shake the world and destroy entire countries in one shot, we stole one of those items when my country separated itself from the Theocracy but the knowledge of what it do or how to use it has been lost in the centuries; and if that isn't enough they possess a uncertain number of God-kins, trained and equipped with these artifacts, the rumors says that some of them could conquer a country by themselves."

The news hit all the presents harder than an adamantite hammer.

"Are you saying that even with all of our strength we would not be able to stop them?"

Asked Ranpossa, Calca nodded.

"If what you say is true then we are doomed."

Jircniv said, even with his brillant mind he couldn't find an exit from that situation, the difference in power was simply too much; Draudillon said nothing but lowered her head in resignation, the silence descended on the room for several minutes.

"Maybe we can still have a chance."

A weak voice spoke, all turned toward the voice that belonged to Evileye, she removed her mask showing to all of them her true nature, all of them already knew that she wasn't human but discovering that she was a vampire make some of them uneasy, ignoring their reactions she hesitantly spoke.

"There is someone that would be able to help us... he-"

She was interrupted by Draudillon who slammed her hands on the table.

"EVILEYE!"

She roared, her sweet voice and childish behave were gone shocking almost everyone, even Cerebrate and Roman, surprisingly the next to speak was Fluder.

"Are you trying to break our vow Evileye?"

He asked seriously, Jircniv narrowed his eyes suspiciously, if Fluder was serious then it was a really important matter.

"What is he talking about Evileye?"

Asked Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose.

"Yeah, what are you talking about gramps?"

Asked Jircniv with a suspicious tone.

"We should tell them, this is a matter that can actually affect the whole world."

Said Evileye, Fluder thought about it before nodding, Draudillon snorted.

"You know that if he finds out he will kill us all and maybe destroy a part of the world in the process; but apparently you two don't care so go on!"

She huffed, all in the room were confused by the discussion of the three, they spoke as they were old friends, but from what all knew those three never spoke before.

"So let's start from the beginning, around 200 years ago when we were still young we used to travel together, we were led by a very special being, with time we bond together and he became our teacher."

All the presents' eyes widened in shock, she just said that they, the strongest magic caster, an adamantite adventurer and a Dragon Lord had the same teacher, they all watched Fluder who nodded in confirmation then Draudillon who reluctantly nodded too.

"Before i tell you who this person is you need to know another important information, the Six Gods, the Eight Greed Kings and some members of the Thirteen Heroes weren't from this world, they were beings that traveled here from another world while it was reaching its destruction."

Once more Fluder and Draudillon nodded in confirmation, everyone sweat dropped and was too shocked to speak so she continued.

"But before them another being came in this world, one much older than them and far more powerful, apart from us three the only ones who know about his existence are the Dragon Lords and some of the high members of the Argland Council; this being became our teacher, this mighty being who could both conquer or destroy the world choose instead to live a peaceful life, so when we came to the end of our journey we made a vow with him to never reveal his existence."

She explained with a sweet smile on her face, no one of her companions ever saw an expression like that on her face, even Fluder had a similar expression like he was recalling all the good old times, Draudillon laughed lightly, all of them rosed at once.

"Our teacher has been known with many names and titles but the only one he has ever accepted was Supreme God of Magic and Death, and his name is Momonga-sama!"

The three of them proclaimed at the same time.

 **A.N.**

 **Well this is the prologue what do you think? It is important to leave a review since it is the first chapter so please write your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher (1)

"Him" Speech

'Overlord' Thought

[Grasp heart] Magic

(True death) Silent magic

{Momonga} Change of POV or location

 **I'm writing this only because of the great feedback you gave me, next chapter will require time.**

 **Thanks for all the support, and all your questions will find their answers with time.**

Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher part 1

"WHAT?!"

Almost everyone in the meeting room shouted.

"WAIT! Wait! Even if we managed to convince this Momonga-sama to join us, will we be really able to win?!"

Calca asked suspiciously, Evileye snorted.

"Humph; you are speaking about Momonga-sama watch your tongue! There is literally nothing that he can't do!"

Evileye half shouted and Draudillon strongly nodded.

"To make this easier for you all to understand, even my strongest magic can't hope to have effect on him."

Fluder calmly said shocking everyone, hearing his words Jircniv almost fainted.

"Fluder-kun is right even swords cannot wound him, Lakyus even your cursed sword wouldn't be able to hurt him."

Evileye confirmed and added shocking even more a already surprised Lakyus that now seemed to be quite literally terrified.

"What? Really?"

She half mumbled half asked.

"Yeah Momonga-sama is the best! You all know that the demi-humans that where threatening my kingdom were wiped out 50 years ago, the official reason was internal battles, the truth is that i asked him to do it; and he annihilated 300000 of them with a single spell!"

Draudillon explained sweetly, Evileye narrowed her eyes.

"Oh... really Drau-chan... and how did you convince him to help you?"

She asked suspiciously, Roman opened his mouth to scold Evileye for her lack of respect, but chose otherwise after her crimson eyes narrowed on him.

"I simply asked him nicely Ke-chan."

Draudillon replied but her cheeks became quite red.

"Oh yeah... i seem to remember that the last time you asked him nicely was when you entered in his bedroom in a maid outfit saying: Momonga-sama would you like to enjoy this little naughty loli dragon lord maid-chan."

Evileye half screamed trying to imitate the sweet voice of Draudillon, hearing this Draudillon's face became as red as fire.

"Oh you have the guts to speak?! You sneaked in the bath when he was washing for 80 years trying to seduce him!"

As Draudillon screamed Evileye's eyes widened and she covered her face that became as red as Draudillon's.

"Would the two of you stop! You are embarrassing Momonga-sama's position with this futile discussion!"

Fluder tried to stop the two arguing women but then their eyes narrowed on him.

"Shut up baka Fluder!"

The two of them cried out simultaneously.

"Ok... ok... i think we should return to the main point of the meeting ok?"

Calca asked gently, the two stopped but continued to glance at each other with hostility, all in the room sweat dropped at the intensity of the glances.

"Ok we have understood that his power is something that no one can rival but how we find him?"

Asked Jircniv, Evileye seemed to return to reality as she removed her left glove to show to all of them a golden ring with a ruby set in it.

"With this."

She said but everyone seemed to not understand.

"It is a magical item that can cast a 9th tier teleportation spell and allow us to reach Momonga-sama's home; you have yours too right?"

Evileye explained/asked to her two companions, both Draudillon and Fluder took out similar items but in Draudillon's ring was set a emerald and in Fluder's a sapphire.

The silence descended in the room as the three of them returned to a serious expression, like something was troubling them.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Asked Ranpossa concerned, Evileye rose her eyes toward him, the previous joy completely gone.

"Yes there is a problem Your Majesty, we broke our vow with him, he has all the reasons for not helping us or worste we could have just turned him in another enemy, and belive me if this is the case then we really are doomed."

She explained, everyone frowned as the temperature in the room dropped.

"Well since you already broke your vow there shouldn't be a problem in telling us a little about him."

Said Calca, Draudillon sighed.

"Well obviously he isn't human, he is an undead magic caster... yeah yeah i already know all the crap about undead hating the living... well he doesn't; in fact he saved more livings then i can count in the past, his race is unknown since i never saw an undead like him; he is a patient teacher and taught me to control my Wild Magic, he showed me kindness no one ever had but he can still be scary when he want to."

Draudillon concluded.

"Wait! He is an undead? How do you know that he isn't a part of Zuranon?!"

Remedios roared, at this Fluder Evileye and Draudillon narrowed their eyes on her, there was something strange in their gaze something almost dangerous.

"He despite them, i will now quote his words: Zuranon is a waste of space, a group of fools who doesn't understand the meaning of being undead and seek immortality where there is none."

Evileye spoke ending the subject with a last glance to Remedios, silence descended once more.

"Is there something we can offer him to insure his help in this war gramps?"

Asked Jircniv to Fluder.

"I don't think such a thing does even exist; power is something that we can't offer him for obvious reasons, a high position in society is useless since he is already considered a God by the few who knows about his existence, women... well let's just say he can have as much as he wants, even offering your complete servitude wouldn't work since he doesn't desire to rule a country or be involved in politics."

Fluder explained.

"So there is nothing we can offer."

Jircniv concluded lowering his head in defeat, silence descended once more.

"Well we will try this since it seems to be our last chance of survival, we shall prepare different groups composed by our best warriors to pay a visit to Momonga-sama, if things go wrong and the situation degenerate they should be able to escape; we of the Re-Estize kingdom will send Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff."

Ranpossa said.

"We of the Baharuth Empire shall send Fluder Paradyne and two of my royal knights."

Spoke Jircniv.

"We of the Holy Kingdom will send a part of the paladins' order and the Strongest Paladin Remedios Custodio."

Declared Calca.

"I will go in the name of the Drahon Kingdom."

Said Draudillon.

"Your Majesty you can't leave the kingdom without a ruler! What would happen if you get killed?!"

Roman opposed Draudillon's words with a worried tone.

"But i need to-"

Draudillon tried but was interrupted by Roman.

"No buts Your Highness, i will not allow it!"

Roman declared ending the discussion.

"Momonga-sama you should have told me that being a ruler was such a pain in the ass..."

Mumbled Draudillon.

"Would it be a problem if we don't send anyone?"

She asked, the other rulers shook their heads.

"Thank you."

She deeply bowed to them.

"The groups will depart in three days, you all are welcomed to remain here in the capital until then."

Ranpossa offered.

{Later in Blue Rose room}

The Blue Rose sat on their beds, that wasn't the first time they were invited to ramain in the royal palace but this time it was different, the atmosphere wasn't jovial as it was after completing an important quest, instead it was quite depressive.

"So we are all going to die."

Said Tia, everyone watched her.

"Always such a pessimist."

Gagaran told her but even she seemed to not be quite convinced of her own words.

"No one will have to die if i can convince Momonga-sama to help us!"

Evileye tried to rose their moral.

"Ah yeah i almost forgotten; in the end it seems that we didn't knew as much as we thought about you."

Said Lakyus watching concerned Evileye.

"Ah hum well... that was something i couldn't have told you."

Evileye said, Lakyus chucked.

"So he is the one who taught you magic?"

Asked Tina.

"Not exactly, he taught me some of his weakest and basics spells but i hadn't the talent to learn something superior to 6th tier, he taught me the origin and the rules that concerned magic and said that i have to find my own style and create my own spells."

Explained Evileye.

"It will be interesting to meet the one who stole our Vampire Princess' heart... kukuku..."

Lakyus mocked, Evileye's face turned red.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!"

She screamed in embarrassment.

{Baharuth Empire room}

"So this is the truth, i always wondered where you took inspiration for your spells."

Jircniv said while sitting on the luxurious bed.

"Oh yes, regarding magic i couldn't hope to have a better teacher than Momonga-sama."

He said proudly.

"Say... is also your long life span something you achived through his tutorage?"

Asked Jircniv.

"Ah yes indeed, if i'm not killed i should be able to live for at least 300 more years."

As Fluder said this Jircniv and his knights' eyes widened.

"Well if the world wouldn't have such a bad opinion of undeath i would have asked him to turn me into an undead."

Fluder continued, Jircniv sweat dropped at the idea making Fluder chuckle in amusement.

{Draudillon's room}

She was in her room with Roman, she requested a different room from Cerebrate's as she didm't want to sleep in the same room as the pedophile.

"I want to see him again."

Draudillon whispered.

"My Queen?"

Asked Roman concerned.

"It's nothing! Also you embarrassed me in front of everyone back there! What were you thinking?!"

She half screamed remembering the scene.

"I'm sorry but without an heir i can't allow Your Highness to die."

He said.

"Again with the subject of marriage! I already told you i don't want to marry anyone!"

She proclaimed.

"Then we are at a dead point Your Majesty."

Roman continue calmly.

"Tsk just leave already! I'm tired! I want to sleep!"

She half screamed annoyed, Roman bowed and left the room.

Some minutes passed and then she jumped on her bed 'marrying... Momonga-sama...' she blushed at the sudden thought before falling asleep.

{Unknown location}

"Uhm"

A dark figure released that noice as his finger trembled for a moment.

"Is something wrong Mein Führer?"

The figure next to him asked.

"No... it's only that i feel like something interesting is going to happen soon."

The figure replied.

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's all, don't wait for something else soon, i wrote this only because of the great support you showed, review!**


	3. Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher (2)

"Him" Speech

'Overlord' Thought

[Grasp heart] Magic

(True death) Silent magic

{Momonga} Change of POV or location

 **No! I'm not dead! This story isn't dead! Stop PM me! Seriously you guys PMed me like 20 times for this story, all of you where scared i left this to die! This simply isn't my primary story but it will become when i complete the other one, also i'm searching for a Beta, if you are interested PM me, all the PM like 'Is the story dead?' Or 'When will you update?' Will be ignored.**

Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher part 2

The three days for preparations have passed and now the groups of worriors where gathered in the throne room.

Gazef and the Blue Rose were fully armed next to them stood King Ranpossa, on another corner was Fluder with Baziwood Leinas and Jircniv, in front of the door stood Calca with Remedios, the paladin Gustav Montagnés and the squire Neia Baraja.

"The time has come, you are our last hope, please be safe."

Said Ranpossa, the majority of the warriors nodded, the paladins bowed to Calca and the two imperial knight bid their farewell to Jircniv,in the end everyone stood next to Evileye and Fluder as they rose their rings and casted the spell, a large blue magic circle appeared under them for few seconds.

[Mass Greater Teleportation]

And in the blink of an eye they were all gone.

{Unknown location}

The group of warriors and mages appeared in a large plain of green grass, the sky was completely clan, without a single cloud, it shined of an incredible shade of blue like a spell was casted on it; but what took the attention of the group was the giant mountain in front of them, saying it was huge was an euphemism, none of the presents ever saw something bigger in their whole life.

"Where are we?"

Asked Remedios, watching Fluder.

"No idea, the ring simply teleport us to the chosen location but i have no idea about where this is, and i don't think it is actually relevant in this situation."

He respanded and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ah you finally arrived!"

A sweet voice spoke from behind them, all turned toward it to see Draudillon Oriculus, the dragon queen.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Asked an half annoyed half surprised Evileye.

"Uhm did you really think i would remain there while you came to visit Momonga-sama, you are naive Ke-chan!"

She mocked.

"Tsk just shut up horny dragon."

Evileye mumbled.

"So... what should we do now?"

Asked Gazef watching Evileye, Draudillon and Fluder; the three students watched each other.

"You may begin Keeno."

Said Fluder watching Evileye while Draudillon nodded, the vampire proncess sighed and removed her maskturning toward the mountain.

"GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN! MAY ITS INFINITE POWER TURN ITS ENEMY INTO ASHES! MAY THE 41 SUPREME BEINGS BLESS THESE MORTALS FOREVER!"

She shouted those words like she was reciting a old spell, silence descended in the plain then from nowhere black unnatural clouds came obscuring the sun and the sky, the wind became violent and thunders roared in the sky.

Judging from the lack of reaction of the three students everything was perfectly normal, then they came.

From the ground tens of undeads rose, they wielded a giant tower shield and a curved enchanted sword, all the humans took out their weapons.

"Stop! Lower your weapons or they will attack you."

Ordered Fluder, all lowered their weapons but remained ready to begin a fight, Fluder rose his ring showing it to the undeads as Evileye and Draudillon did the same.

"What are these?"

Asked Leinas.

"Death knights."

Simply responded Fluder, everyone's eyes went wide, after all these undeads where considered legendary beings.

"Legendary undeads, so many in the same place!"

Remedios gasped in shock.

"Legendary undeads? Ahahah these are merely mid tier undeads, in his domain they are probably what we consider normal soldiers."

Explained Draudillon, no one dared to speak, from the ground another beings came, heavy black enchanted armor and a giant black sword on its back, ita aura was completely different from the death knight, if before they were scared now they were terrified.

"Good afternoon Raime."

Saluted Evileye, everyone gasped as the being bowed its head.

"Welcome Lady Keeno, Lady Draudillon, Sir Fluder."

He spoke in a dark deep tone that clearly couldn't come from a living being.

"We need to talk to Momonga-sama."

Said Evileye.

"Uhm i understand you three may pass since you are the Supreme One's students, but the others will have to remain here."

Raime said.

"Isn't there another way for them to enter with us?"

Asked Evileye, Raime hummed.

"Well yes indeed, the Supreme One prepared the Testing Path for exactly that reason, it is a test for all the ones who desire to have an audience with the Supreme One, till this day unfortunately only one succeeded."

He explained.

"And if we fail?"

Asked Evileye.

"You die and become a guard of the Path yourself; then would you like to try?"

He easily explained/asked.

"It seems like we dom't have other options, please show us the way."

Draudillon said as Raime turned toward the mountain and clapped his hands, a giant door, at least 20 meters, appeared with a strange emblem printed on it, a symbol no one, except the three students, saw before.

"In the name of the 41 Supreme Beings you shall open and grant the possibility to meet the Supreme One to these mortals!"

Raime proclaimed, with a loud sound the door slowly opened, revealing a dark void like portal, Evileye Draudillon and Fluder advanced toward it without fear, the others followed behind them more hesitantly; as everyone disappeared in the portal the door closed and disappeared as well.

"Good luck... i need to report to Pandora's Actor-sama."

Raime mumbled before disappearing into the mist.

{Momonga's domain}

The eighth floor was one of the most comfortable floors in the Supreme One's domain since the first seven were considered defensive floors, full of guards and traps.

The eighth floor instead was the place where the inhabitants worked, there were various areas that treated different matters, but the most fascinating was the Runesmithing area or, at least, this was what Gondo Firebeard thought.

He was a dwarf, and inherited the title of Runecrafter Chief from his father; most people would ask what Runecrafters were doing here under the domain of an Undead God, not that they would understand if he explained it to them, Gondo was aware of this.

From what Goldo knew it all happened 50 years ago, exactly after the death of the Runesmith King, they said that an incredibly powerful masked magic caster visited the Azerlisia Mountains and offered a enormous quantity of gold and jewels to the Council in exchange of all the Runecrafters, they said that the Council accepted without hesitation, the greedy bastards sold away the heritage of their king for filthy gold.

Gondo born two years after they were transferred into Master Momonga's domain, in his first 16 years he learned everything that he needed to know about the world; he never visited the surface and was shocked when he learned that the majority of the people up there couldn't write or read and his eyes went wide when he learned that undeads were considered the most evil creatures; since he was a toddler he walked alongside undeads and they were gentle with him, hell one of his teachers was undead, not counting the fact that Master Momonga himself was the being that Gondo admired and respected the most; he couldn't imagine an undead attacking without provocation.

Growing he came to see the surface people as simple barbarians and was happy to be born down there where racial boundaries didn't exist; also he had occasionally worked with Master Momonga himself, that helped him to understand their benefactor a little more, Master Momonga was a collector and he wanted only the best in his collection, Gondo was honored that Runesmithing was chosen for that place.

"Gondo Master Momonga is going to arrive soon, prepare yourself!"

The excited voice of Borro, his best friend and right hand, made him return to reality.

"Oh yes! Where is the sword?! Everything have to be perfect for the Master!"

Every dwarf in the room laughed at his panicked reaction, most of them were born here and only few of the original Runecrafters that came from the surface were actually alive, but all of them already retired themselves from Runesmithing due to their age; Borro placed the sword in his hands, that was their piece of art, a sword with eight runes, something that even their ancestor never saw, and today they were going to show to Master Momonga that the time and resources invested on them have not been wasted.

The door of the forge opened and everyone fell on their knees bowing deeply to their Master, he waved his skeletal hand and everyone rose at once, Gondo advanced toward him and offered him the sword.

"Master Momonga this is our piece of art, a sword that our ancestors only dreamed about!"

He proclaimed in pride, Momonga took the sword from his hands and observed him, his expression unreadable, after few seconds he gave it back to Gondo.

"Eight eh? You surpassed my expectations, i thought you would need some more years for something like this, a really excellent work Runecrafter Chief."

Momonga praised.

"Master Momonga please, your praises are wasted on us, everything was only possible thanks to all the resources you invested on us, if it wasn't for you right now Runesmithing would be a lost art."

Gondo said bowing his head in respect.

"Well this is something that should be celebrated, i will tell the cooks to prepare you the best wine for this evening party."

He paused for a moment.

"Forgive me but something out there require my attention, i hope to see you all soon."

He said as he teleported away, in few seconds cheers of joy erupted from the Runecrafters and a big smile appeared under Gondo's beard, life couldn't be better.

{Momonga's P.O.V.}

(Message)

(Momonga: What happened Pandora's Actor?)

(Pandora's Actor: Momonga-sama new challengers had just entered the Testing Path.)

Momonga paused for a moment.

(Momonga: I'm going to the 11th floor, wait for me there)

(Pandora's Actor: Yes Mein Führer!)

(End message)

 **A.N.**

 **Well that's all for now, i'm actually moving to another city permanently so i will not have time to write for a pair of months, Review! More reviews I see more i will be happy to continue this.**


	4. Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher (3)

"Him" Speech

'Overlord' Thought

[Grasp heart] Magic

(True death) Silent magic

{Momonga} Change of POV or location

 **Hey there, it has been some time, actually i decided to begin university and all my projects were ruined thanks to that, i planned to end True Evil in December but now i think i will probably end it in April; i promise you that from that moment i will began to work only on this story.**

Chapter 1: Trying to find a teacher part 3

{Testing Path}

The group of warriors exited from the portal, they found themselves in what seemed to be a giant dark cave, before someone could speak they heard a squeal coming from the top of the cave; a myriad of blood red lights were observing them and in a instant the creatures attacked.

[Everlasting light]

Fluder casted his magic and a ray of white light illuminated the cave, the creatures, who turned out to be bats, fled from the light.

"What in the world were those?"

Gazef asked.

"Vampiric bats, they can drain a human from every last drop of blood in few seconds."

Evileye answered, before anymore questions could be asked a noise of metal against metal echoed in the cave, everyone took out their weapons; from a corner appeared a battalion of skeletons armed with magical armor and weapons.

"Oi oi is that real? Are those magic items?"

Asked Gagaran, Draudillon scoffed.

"This is only his way to welcome us."

She said.

"Get ready!"

Roared Remedios.

"What a..."

Began Tia.

"...unusual welcome."

Finished Tina.

{11th floor}

Momonga sat on the soft sofa.

"You say there are new challengers."

He said.

"Indeed Lord Momonga."

Assured Pandora's Actor.

"Well then, let's see..."

As he said that he activate his Mirror of Remote Viewing, on the mirror appeared a group of warriors fighting his Elder Guards, they weren't that good, they will probably die before reaching the boss.

Then three particular figures captured his eyes.

"Oh... Fluder, Keeno and Draudillon... they are here too... did they betray me? Uhm... unlikely, Pandora's Actor i think we will need to change the final boss of the dungeon, those three will have no problem with the current one."

Momonga said.

"Yes Mein Führer!"

Pandora saluted in german.

"I will surprise them Milord, i just had a splendid idea."

He said darkly as he left.

{Testing Path}

Leinas impaled the head of the last undead with her sword.

"Ok... first question what the hell just happened? Second question who was that undead you spoke to before?"

She asked panting, all the others seemed to be in similar situations and with similar questions, the first to answer was Draudillon.

"Typical of Momonga-sama, straight to the point, if someone couldn't surpass this there was no way he could end the test."

She explained calmly.

"The undead who allowed us to pass is Raime, one of Momonga-sama's creations and one of the few who gained a name among his servants, he is an Undead Emperor, a rare class upon undeads, gained only by the best warriors, he is probably as strong as one of us."

Explained Fluder who seemed relaxed and calm about the whole situation.

"We have no time to waste, let's continue, knowing Momonga-sama as i do it will only get worst as we advance."

Evileye said; everyone obeyed and advanced though the cave, the tunnels began to be smaller and smaller until they could only advance one at a time.

"I think that if it become even smaller i will not be able to pass."

Said Gagaran.

"Isn't there a spell to make me shorter for some ti-"

She couldn't finish as Fluder interrupted her.

"Sssshhhhh... silence."

He ordered.

"Hey! Old man what's your prob-"

Gagaran tried to protest.

"Silence Gagaran something is coming."

Interrupted Tia shutting Gagaran, all stopped and tensed their ears.

*SPLAT**SPLAT**SPLAT*...

The noise echoed through the tight tunnel, it was like many people were walking on something wet.

Suddenly from a corner a strange creature appeared, it had an inferior body that resembled a spider and the superior a deformed octopus.

Fluder gestured at the group saying to don't make a sound, the creature in fact seemed to be blind and slowly walked over them without noticing them, but it stopped in front of Neia, the creature sniffed the air in front of the paralyzed squire, a guttural sound exited from what seemed to be its mouth.

It showed them its oval mouth with five lines of teeth ready to reduce to a pulp their bodies, the creature began to walk again in the opposite direction to them.

As the creature disappeared behind a corner most of the group began to breath again or to pant trying not to vomit.

"Wh-what was that abomination?"

Asked Remedios as she covered her mouth trying not to throw up her breakfast.

"Probably one of Eldritch's sons... troubling."

Said Draudillon.

"What or who is this Eldritch Queen Draudillon?"

Asked Gazef.

"Eldritch is not the name of a thing or someone, it is the name of a place, a dimension where the most strange things live, in fact Eldricth in a lost language was a word used to describe something as otherworldly, weird, ghostly, or uncanny."

Explained Draudillon.

"We have little knowledge about Eldritch itself but from what we know that was one of the youngest and weakest being who inhabit that dimension; but do not underestimate them from their appearance, true, in an open field we would have easily won but in a tunnel like this we would have suffered great losses, also even dead touching their blood would curse you if not kill you."

Fluder added, Leinas frowned at the mention of the possible curse.

"Let's continue before it comes back, and let's hope that we don't find another one older and stronger."

Spoke Evileye.

{Momonga domain: 12th Floor}

The 12th floor was composed by Momonga's private chambers where only maids and very special guests were allowed, the room he was actually using was the Meditation Room.

Why an undead would need meditation one could ask, the answer is actually very simple, meditation was the base for the performance of Wild Magic.

Practically everyone in the surface thought that Wild Magic was a type of magic only usable by the mightiest dragons, it wasn't true.

Wild Magic require great meditation and perception of the nature around oneself, the only creature that had that much time for meditation and concentration were dragons, so only dragons could use it, but it was and still is a really uncontrollable type of magic and the dragons are reluctant in using it, if they lost concentration for a moment the magic would consume them and would become wild, from here the name Wild Magic.

He has been the first no dragon to be able to use it, someone could ask why only dragons could use it since undeads also were immortals if not killed, the answer was again easy, the undeads could meditate but not perceive the living nature around them because of their state of undeath.

Following this logic even Momonga should not be able to use it, but he has 2 things all the other undeads he met miss; one was his skill [Dark Wisdom] that helped him a lot in his training in the chaotic abyss that is Wild Magic, the second was the different approach he used in learning it, he meditated but focussed in the perception of dead nature around him, that created a link between him and the nature of this world.

But it has not been easy, he spent decades only in trying to percept the dead side of nature, since his presence was covered by the living side, almost a century to ideate a functional spell, other centuries in trying to master the perception of dead nature, even now he was still learning to master the chaotic sea that is Dead Wild Magic.

It was his trump card, it was what allowed him to destroy every Yggdrasil player who tried to attack him, even players stronger than him fell under his Wild Magic, a magic that ignored every rule of Yggdrasil and was unpredictable.

He stopped as he felt a new wave pass through the ocean of Wild Magic he was focussing on, his undead nature prevented him from panicking, that was a great asset in the usage of Wild Magic too.

He internally smiled while thinking about the years he spent in training Draudillon, the young dragon was a good student, he only hoped she continued her training even after their journey ended, for her own good.

He focussed again as he felt a stronger wave try to unbalance him.

{Slane Theocracy: Kami Miyako}

In the great cathedral in the capital of the Slane Theocracy a meeting between the cardinals and Pontifex Maximus was having place.

"Everything proceed as planned, everyone thinks that our ultimate goal is to exterminate the Dragon Lords, also the informations we left out of our country reached the right ears, they are afraid to attack us directly."

Dominic Ihre Partouche Cardinal of Wind said.

"That's good, we are strong enough, we will finally carry out the Six Great Gods' final wish."

Said the Pontifex Maximus.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok i wanted to ask you a question, when this story will become my principal work would you like if i wrote it all by myself and publish it when it's already over? Or maybe prepare a whole chapter and then publish it? Or you prefer me to write part by part? Also what do you think about my interpretation of Wild Magic? It isn't something really used a lot in Overlord fics; tell me in a Review!**


End file.
